


100 More Miraculous Drabbles

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: This set of drabbles, will consist of 100 MLB drabbles, probably consisting of pairings besides the love-square (well, mostly) :)Newest Update:Adrien/Chat Noir, Ladybug/Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg (Waking Up Together - LadyNoir)





	1. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Anonymous - Ladynoir getting caught kissing by Alya please :)

"Hey, Bugaboo!"

"Hey, Kitty."

She glanced around.

"Are you sure we're alone?" She cautiously asked.

 _"Purrrfectly_ sure, M'lady!"

She smiled, before leaning in. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, and she played with it, reveling in its soft touch. Just then, she heard a click, and pulled away from Chat, turning to glare at the person who had ruined the moment...

To find Alya standing there, phone in hand, a smug grin now on her face.

Chat rushed over to her.

"Can I see?" He asked her, excitedly.

"You planned this!?!" She accused, a dark blush staining her pictures, mixed with her angry expression.

He had the gall to look innocent.

"That's it! I'm revoking your hugging  _and_ kissing privileges for a month!"

 _"M'lady!"_ He whined.

"Your right, I'll make it two months."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, showing him she wasn't really mad, before grabbing her yo-yo from her hip, and swinging off int the night.

He turned back to Alya.

"This is going to get  _so_ many views!" She said, excitedly.

"We had a deal." He reminded her.

"Right." She sent him the picture, his baton beeping with the message.

"Thanks, Chat Noir!" She yelled over her shoulder, probably trying to get home to post it.

He smiled, saving the picture, and planning to make it his new desktop.


	2. Adrien and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on Tumblr:  
> Can you please do a short story where adrien finds out he’s gonna be a father!!! ? Please

Adrien walked into their house, just having returned from his therapy session.

After the defeat of his father, Sabine and Tom had practically adopted him, even before their reveal. They’d helped him realize how messed up his life actually was, and they’d agreed that he should attend therapy, so every week on Thursday he’d go.

Sometimes, Marinette would attend with him, but today wasn’t one of those days. She’d told him there was somewhere she really had to be at that time, and he didn’t question it.

He did know, however, she _should_ be home right now.

“Mari!” He called, into the seemingly empty house.

“In the bedroom!” Was her distant reply.

He raced over there.

“Are you okay?” He asked, uncertainly.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Kitty. How was your session?”

“It was good! She said that I’m really doing better.” He smiled, proudly.

She caressed his cheek.

“I’m so glad to hear that, _Chaton_.”

“So… Where did you go?”

“To the doctors…”

“Did something happen!?!”

She laughed, “I told you, I’m _fine_. I just had to go to make sure…”

He looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

She slowly brought his hand to her flat stomach, though that seemed to get the message across.

“You… You’re…?” He asked, looking her in the eyes.

“Mmhm. Is that okay?” She bit her lip.

“Okay? This is amazing!”

He picked her up, and started spinning her around.

 _“Chaton!_ Put me _down!”_ She laughed.

“But Mari! We’re having a kitten!” He said, excitedly.

* * *

“Hey Ladyblog! Once again, Ladybug is _missing_ from patrol! Is something going on?” (Even if Hawkmoth was defeated, they still did their usual patrol, together, helping stop petty crimes.)

* * *

“Ladyblog!” Chat said, “It has come to my attention that you’re all wondering what happened to my beloved partner. Sadly, I can’t share this information with you, but I _can_ tell you she is fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Chat has refused to let Ladybug be seen until _after_ the baby is born.


	3. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DjWifi December Day 10: Late Nights

Nino was used to being woken up at god knows what hour, by his phone. Alya had a habit of not sleeping for a few days straight, before usually crashing at his or Marinette's. She'd call him for help on the homework (after he'd gotten help from Adrien), because she'd been to busy updating the Ladyblog, or to indulge her by listening to some of her crazy theories, on the identities of not only their heroes, but of Hawkmoth as well.

"Hey, Als." He yawned into the phone.

"Nino! You will not  _believe_ what I just saw!"

"What?"

"I can't just tell you! I'm going to show you! I'm outside, open up. It's  _freezing!"_  

She hung up.

He rolled his eyes, before putting his slippers on, and heading downstairs. The second he opened the door, Alya ran him, and he closed it behind her.

"What are you  _doing_ out at this hour?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Someone had posted on the Ladyblog that they'd seen Ladybug and Chat Noir cuddling on a rooftop. I had to go see if it was true."

"And what exactly did you need to show me?"

"Oh, yeah!"

She pulled out her phone, and logged in to show him the picture. A picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing.

"Have you posted it on the Ladyblog already?"

"No, I was going to do that when I got home."

"Don't you think maybe you  _shouldn't_ post it?"

"Why not?"

"Well, what if they were trying to keep it a secret? What if they don't want the public to know?"

"Then they should've done a better job of hiding it." She retorted.

"Really? They're out, at  _night_ , when everyone should be sleeping, not on one of their patrol days so people wouldn't expect them to be out anyway, and you think they  _weren't_ trying to be subtle?"

"Fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll ask them."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, they looked pretty  _busy_ on that rooftop, and it didn't look like they planned on leaving anytime soon. I bet I can catch them."

She kissed his cheek, and didn't even notice the blush that spread across them.

"See you later, Nino!"

She called over her shoulder, as she ran to, no doubt, find the heroes of Paris, and make sure she could post her findings. He shook his head. That girl was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chat Noir/Adrien and Marinette/Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hello! For the "send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble" number 18 with the love square after reveal “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-reveal; pre-relationship

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had." Ladybug paused, but after seeing his look of defeat, she continued, "Of course I’m in.”

She almost laughed at how fast his face turned from clear disappointment, to pure joy.

"Really!?!"

"Yes, Chat," She rolled her eyes, "I'll help you ask out the girl of your dreams."

* * *

See, a few weeks ago, she would've been over the moon happy he'd finally moved on from her, so she could long for Adrien without feeling the guilt of turning down her partner everyday. But her partner  _was_ Adrien, which meant she'd had her chance, and she'd lost it. He'd asked her out so many times, brought her flowers, snacks on patrol, a true gentleman, even with all his bad flirting and puns, and  _she'd turned him down_. And now, here she was, agreeing to help the guy of her dreams, plan a date for the girl of his.

* * *

Marinette walked into school, miraculously on time for once, books in hand, as she slowly walked towards homeroom. Adrien was going to ask out his mystery girl today, and was it wrong of her to wish the girl would turn him down so she still had a chance? Yes. But she did anyway. She'd helped him decide on leaving flowers on the girl's desk, with a note asking her to meet him somewhere, where he'll  _actually_  ask her out, and they'd go to some fancy dinner reservation for tonight. 

She walked in to find a bouquet of roses and gardenias on her desk. Roses, the flower of true love, and gardenias, her favorite flower. Inside the bouquet, was a note. 

 _Meet me at our usually spot after_ _school? ~ Adrien_

"I know it says after school," A voice interrupted her thoughts, "but I couldn't wait."

She turned around to find Adrien holding out a rose for her.

"I don't understand." She said, although she accepted the rose.

"That girl we were talking about? Was you." He took her hand in his. "I like you, Marinette. And I'd be honored if you'd go on a date with me."

"I...."

"You don't have to!" He assured, stepping back, and dropping her hand. "I just thought—"

"No! I mean yes! I'd love to." A blush adorned both their features.

"Uh, great! Well, you all ready know about everything anyway so..."

She kissed his cheek, before heading to her seat as everyone else filed into the room, leaving him blushing even more, and frozen in place.

"See you tonight, Kitty." She winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the plan was stupid, bc he had know idea what he was doing since the only girl he'd really known was Chloe and she has... certain tastes, if that makes any sense? So he wanted Ladybug's help to plan a date for... herself, and wow was it a... stupid idea.


	5. Adrien/Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I need you to tell me the truth about where you've been."

There was something going on with Chat, and Ladybug was going to find out. He'd been more skittish, more reserved, less, well,  _Chat._  He was being secretive, and jumpy, overthinking everything he said. But today, she was going to confront him. She wanted, no,  _needed_  some answers. Surely this was only a phase, and she'd have her Kitty back in no time.

Ladybug watched as Chat stood up to face her.

"Hey, Chat." She said, walking up to him. 

"Hey, LB."

"Listen, we need to talk. I need you to tell me the truth about where you've been."

"What?"

"You're never around during akuma attacks. You always show up late. You're missing patrols. What's going on, Chat? I miss my Kitty." She gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Kitty. Talk to me."

He pulled away. "I- I can't."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's... Too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Chat, what are you talking about?"

"I have to go."

"No, Chat, wait!" 

But he was already gone.

\---

"I don't want to do this anymore. She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither did your mother, Adrien, but look where we are now."

"I'm sure if you just let me talk to her-"

"I'm afraid not."

"But why? I'm sure she'd understand, Father."

"No, she won't. No one will. Now get back out there, and  _get me her miraculous."_

"...Yes, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5DX9YVQ


	6. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this post: https://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/post/158614148425/marinette-you-are-absolutely-unbearable-adrien

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Marinette scoffed rolling her eyes. "I cannot  _believe_ you."

 _"I'm_ ridiculous? Do you even _hear_ yourself right now?" Adrien argued, arms crossed.

"Yes, I do! And I know I'm right." She folded her arms and turned away.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'll  _prove_ it to you." 

"Go ahead."

"I will." She left, and he did as well.

Nino walked up to a stunned Alya.

"...Were they fighting?"

"Yes."

"Am I going crazy?"

"If you were, then I would be too."

"What were they even arguing _about?"_

"...Who's more amazing. Adrien thinks it's Marinette, and Marinette says it's Adrien."

He sighs, shaking his head. "I don't believe this. Only they would do something like this. Where were they going?"

"To prove themselves right."

"...We should find them to make sure they aren't upset enough to get akumatized."

"...Yeah. Totally not to watch this comedy play out, but _to ensure ourselves of their safety."_

"Totally."

They looked at each other.

"Race you there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5DX9YVQ
> 
> I'm eventually going to extend this into a full out fic, but for now, here ya go :)


	7. Lila and Alya

Lila Rossi had been working for the past week to turn Marinette's friends against her, and it was working. The seeds of doubt in their friendships had been planted, and she was helping each one blossom one by one. 

First was Alya, aka Marinette's best friend. If she could convince Alya that Marinette wasn't their friend, and have Alya turn on her, convincing the rest of the class would be a piece of cake. Luckily, she knew exactly how to win over the reporter.

"Hey, Alya?" Lila said, trying to sound as sweet as possible. The class (well, except Marinette), had all bought her act so far, so she wasn't really worried. "Can we talk for a moment, in private?"

"Uh, sure. What's up, Lila?" She followed Lila toward a secluded area, and sat down next to her.

Lila placed her hand over hers. "I wanted to tell you this because we're friends, and I trust you." She held her fake miraculous up to Alya. "I'm Rena Rouge."

"You're... You're  _Rena Rouge?"_ She couldn't help but repeat.

"Yeah, I am Ladybug's best friend, aren't I? So of course I'd be the first person she'd pick to give a miraculous. I just wanted to show you I trust you enough to tell you my biggest secret." 

She stood up, and faced Lila. Lila smiled, knowing she was definitely making major progress. Or so she thought.

"I can't believe it. Marinette was  _right_ , and I believed  _you_ over my best friend. What kind of reporter, or  _friend,_ am I?"

"Alya?" Lila said, faking innocence, as if she had know idea what was going on. But she did. Alya somehow figured out she was lying, but she didn't know how... Unless...

"You." Alya accused, pointing a finger at her. "You  _lied_ to us, and we  _trusted_ you."

Lila smirked. "Well, you and you classmates made it easy. But like I told Marinette, you're either with me, or against me. So, which is it?"


	8. Adrien/Chat Noir, Ladybug/Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, for the Bingo, could you please write Waking up together and Ladynoir?

Marinette groaned as she awakened, holding a hand to her head. She’d clearly had too much to drink last night. When she tried to open her eyes, blackness still surrounded her, and she belatedly realized she’d been blindfolded.

And then she heard Tikki’s voice. “You and Chat fell asleep last night, so Plagg and I added the blindfolds to make sure you didn’t accidentally discover each others identities.”

A light groan came from beside her. Marinette turned in the general direction of Tikki, were she’d last heard her voice. “Can I transform?” After hearing Tikki’s affirmation, she complied. “Tikki! Spots on!”

Adrien groaned as he woke up. “I’ve got it this time, Tik.” Plagg said, flying over to his chosen. “You and Ladybug fell asleep, so we blindfolded you both to keep your identities secret or whatever. So lets transform so we can go back to your place. They don’t have any _cheese_ here _._ I’m _starving._ ” He complained as if that was the most important thing right now.

“Plagg- Claws out!” After getting confirmation that Ladybug was already transformed, they both took off their blindfolds only to realize exactly how close they were sitting, already facing each other.

Ladybug turned away, her cheeks now flushed. “I can’t believe we did _that.”_  Was all she could think of to say.

“Yeah.” Chat pretended not to notice his own flushed cheeks. “But I have to say, it was pretty _miraculous.”_  She turned back to face him, lightly hitting his arm. 

“It’s too early for you awful puns, Chat.” She groaned.

“I think you mean paw-some, M’lady.” He countered with a grin. “But I really should get going. Plagg’s going to give me an earful for waiting this long.” He stood up, heading to the window. “We’re good though, right?”

“Of course, Kitty.” She smiled, hoping to convince him of such. It seemed she accomplished her task, a he smiled back at her, before leaping out the window. She sighed, falling back onto the bed. 

This was going to be a _long_  day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a request as well from this bingo card: https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/186792633081/hello-for-the-bingo-could-you-please-write
> 
> Just send me the prompt and your favorite love square pairing and I'll write you a drabble :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a [request](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
